


Angel Wings

by Geektaire



Category: Lucifer (TV), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, lucifer universe, mentions of lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12482304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geektaire/pseuds/Geektaire
Summary: Alternate Universe. No Zombies. Set in the same universe as the show ‘Lucifer’ but there’s no need of knowledge of the show to understand it.Daryl had always been the little brother, the follower. He followed his brother from heaven to literally hell, and now he had followed him to earth as well. But it wasn’t until he struck out on his own his existence really began.. Being a fallen Angel had dammed him for eternity, maybe she could be his salvation.





	Angel Wings

**Author's Note:**

> One of my answers to the NineLives bingo challenge. Hope you guys enjoy. 
> 
> Bingo boxes used: First time, popcorn, nightmares, Daryl’s bike and Asexual. 
> 
> I've been obsessed with Lucifer since I started watching a couple of weeks ago, so I decided to try my hand at something a little different for Caryl.

He dreamt of falling. Whenever he allowed himself to close his eyes and sleep, he would dream ... not of the heaven all mortals loved to dream about, but of being thrown away from it. From landing in the pits of hell, of scorching heat and the acrid smell of sulfur. He dreamt of the pain in his chest after hearing his father’s words. He dreamt of what it meant to be cast out, of being discarded by the one being who was supposed to love him above all else. 

 

Mortals would call those nightmares. Daryl called them memories. 

 

Lucifer had raged against their father, hating the tasks he had been sent to do and rebelling at every chance he got. Daryl instead retreated into himself. For many millennia, he did as his father asked of him, relaying messages between him and Lucifer when his older brother was being too much of a little shit to try and listen to father. 

 

Lucifer had his pet demon to protect him from wayward Demons … Daryl had no one. And at the beginning, being an angel cast out of heaven because he followed his older brother hadn’t been pretty at all. He had never allowed Lucy to see what was done to him, hiding all the pain and sorrow it caused him to be away from heaven and father, but still following his brother to literal hell and back. 

 

It was why, when Lucifer decided he was sick of being stuck in hell five years before - and decided to literally crash into earth - he had followed him. It wasn’t in Daryl not to follow his older brother. But when Lucy had ordered his demon to cut his wings? Daryl had flown as far as he could from them. 

 

Daryl’s wings were his. They were majestic, and beautiful … and for him, were the one reminder that he had been loved once. That his father had loved him enough to give them to him, even if he had cast him out like old garbage the moment he decided to have his brother’s back. 

 

His asshole of a brother who was currently causing havoc in the city of Angels. 

 

So that’s how he had ended up in the middle of nowhere, traveling from place to place, enjoying having free will for once in his life. He was using Lucifer’s money, and he didn’t give a shit. His brother moaned and tried to guilt him into going back to them in L.A., but Daryl had always enjoyed solitude more than anything. 

 

More than the sex and partying Lucy had always favored. 

 

And it wasn’t that he was an angel - pun totally intended - who did no wrong. He still enjoyed causing petty fights among mortals, leading them into bad decisions and then just watching them burn - although not literally. But he just wasn’t into the whole fucking and frolicking; yet another reason why his brother’s pet demon had hated him with a passion. He didn’t do sex. He did torturing, he did the whole brooding and not repenting … but he didn’t do sex. 

 

He didn’t like to be touched, he didn’t like to touch. His brother was the only one who could - sometimes - be allowed to touch him … a pat on the back, an arm around his shoulders, but never more than that. 

 

But everything changed that Sunday afternoon. 

 

How did those commandments go? The ones the church had come up with years down the line to try to cheat mortals from actually living? He’d never paid attention to those, but if his memory served him well - and it did… immortal after all - Sundays were to worship the lord. 

 

And it was a Sunday when he prayed again. 

 

He had arrived in Bumfuck, Georgia, not three months ago. The decision made rashly as his stomach had started to grumble in need of sustenance, and an old style diner had appeared as if some sort of wizardry a few miles ahead. It was supposed to be a quick stop; he was going to eat the greasiest burger in his life and then go on his way to never return to this backwater town. 

 

That had been three months ago. 

 

The moment he had walked into the diner, he had noticed her. There was just something about her, attracting him like a moth to a flame. Their eyes met, and for the first time in his life, something clenched in his chest. There was a sensation unlike anything he had ever felt before, and if he hadn’t been immortal he would have thought he was having what they called a ‘heart attack’. But it wasn’t possible, he was an angel, and they didn’t get sick. 

 

“Hello,” the woman in front of him said, and he could swear he had heard her voice before while he was still in heaven. “Is there anything I can get you?”

 

“Burger,” Daryl mumbled, not daring to look up and see her directly. Maybe she was one of his siblings; her voice was too angelical to be of this world. Maybe his fucking brother, not Lucifer, but one of the others - Amenadiel maybe - had sent her to keep tabs on him. Maybe they were going to try and drag him back to hell when they were unable to drag Lucifer. 

 

“Anything else? Maybe some coffee? I swear I just cleaned the pot this morning, so I can assure you it’s as fresh as it gets around here.” Daryl only shrugged, nodding this time instead of answering. He hadn’t noticed until then, but his hands were shaking. “You okay?” 

 

It took him three more visits until he was able to look her in the eyes again. She wasn’t one of his angelic siblings; he was sure there was no angel in heaven as beautiful as she was. She was patient and kind, not only to him with his inability to say more than two words to her, but also to complete strangers who looked like they needed someone to give them an ounce of empathy. 

 

Her short silver hair looked like a halo around her head, and he was not entirely sure she wasn’t some kind of miracle sent by his father. If only his father gave a shit about him. Her name was Carol, she worked there as a waitress, and she had a second job at the town library.

 

He wasn’t stalking her, he swore. Not that he would have any regrets about doing that, because he was a big bad angel from hell and everything, but she had become his friend. The first friend he’d ever had. She hadn’t been put off by his foul mood, or his permanent scowl. After the third night, that night when he had finally met her eyes, she had taken her lunch break as he was eating and sat with him. In comfortable silence they ate, as if they had been friends for a long time and needed no words to communicate. 

 

Like they had been two souls looking for one another across space and infinity. As if their souls, both immortal beings in their own right, had recognized each other and knew they belonged together. As if his father had forgiven him for following and loving his brother all the way to hell and had allowed him to find her. 

 

A piece of himself he had never known was missing. 

 

“How’s Sophia?” He couldn’t help but allow the corner of his mouth to raise in a small smile as he saw her brighten up, like the sun in the sky, while she talked about her daughter. The famous Sophia he hadn’t met yet, but who was everything to her mother. Carol’s little miracle. 

 

He couldn’t help but want to touch her. Ever since his fall from grace, all touch burned. But he did it, he touched her - even though he was expecting the worst -  as she was babbling away about her daughter’s science project. He moved his hand so he could hook his pinky with hers across the table. And it didn’t hurt. Her touch didn’t burn. Her touch was like a soothing balm in his otherwise burnt out soul. 

 

Days became weeks, and daily late night visits at the dinner became walks after work to make sure she got back home safe, coffee in the park during her break at the library, stargazing in her backyard on her free night after Sophia had gone to bed. 

 

She was every single thing his father had created humanity for. And he could feel his wings itching at his back, wanting to open up and engulf them in an angelic cocoon as they lay side by side looking at his father’s marvellous creation. To keep her safe when he could see the worry on her face about making the month’s rent payment, to keep her away from having to work so much as he could see the exhaustion trying to beat her more than once. 

 

But he was sure she would never believe him. 

 

The last time he had spoken with Lucy, his brother had complained endlessly about how no one truly believed  _ he  _ was  _ the  _ Lucifer. And Daryl didn’t even have that bad of a reputation to use to his advantage. 

 

Carol would look at him like he was insane and she would cast him out of her life. And he wouldn’t be able to bear it; he wouldn’t survive being cast off by the thing he loved most for a second time. So he remained silent. 

 

The first time she’d kissed him, he’d felt like he was flying. She had finally felt like he was trustworthy enough to present him to her daughter, and he had invited both Carol and Sophia to the movies that night. Something Carol had mentioned in passing Sophia had wanted to see for weeks, but she hadn’t had the money to make it happen. 

 

The look on her face as he disappeared after he had left them inside the theater, to reappear with more popcorn and candy than they would ever be able to eat during the movie was one he would never forget. 

 

“Thank you,” Carol had said before kissing him softly on the corner of his mouth. And he was sure he could hear his father’s choir at that moment. 

 

It was easy after that. Sophia liked him, and he liked her. She was old enough that he didn’t have to beware - much - of what he said, and she became his second friend in the world. And they loved him … and he loved them.

 

He loved them so much, both of them, that he prayed. 

 

Daryl was out hunting. Carol and Sophia had invited him for dinner and he had told them he would bring a treat for them. He was deep in the forest, aiming for a buck when his phone started to ring loudly. 

 

The number only three people in the world had. His brother, Carol and Sophia. 

 

Something chilled him to the bone when he saw Sophia’s number on the screen. 

 

“Daryl!” Her voice was muffled, as if she had her hand around the receiver trying to keep quiet. “Please come home; he’s here!”

 

“Who’s there?” 

 

“My -” He heard someone holler something in the background before hearing Sophia shriek, and then … then the line went dead. 

 

He didn’t think twice. He had been given wings for a reason, pristine white six foot wide wings  which sprung from his back and he was on his way. 

 

He landed hard on the ground, leaving a small crater around him, just in time to hear three gunshots ring out. 

 

What happened next was a blur for him. Sophia would recall later how he’d kicked the door off its hinges, walking into their home, looking as powerful as the angel of hell that he was. He didn’t even see anything beyond Carol’s crumpled form, Sophia’s bleeding nose, and the man holding the gun. 

 

The man who would never see the light of day ever again. The man he held, one hand around his throat, feet off the ground, ready to murder … the man who saw his real face and went instantly mad with fear. 

 

Ed Peletier hadn’t died that day for one simple reason … it wasn’t his father’s intervention or anything like that. It was Sophia’s broken sobs as she asked her mom not to leave her, which brought Daryl back from the hell he was lost in. It was the paleness of her skin as he finally dropped to his knees beside her, his hands hovering over her bloody chest as he tried to make sense of something he could do. 

 

“My angel,” Carol murmured softly, one hand cradled in Sophia’s while the other she raised with difficulty to touch Daryl’s cheek. “My lonely angel.”

 

Daryl felt a sob tear from his throat. Her heartbeat began to slow, and he watched her eyes starting to close. 

 

“Mom?” Sophia cried, her face a mix of hers and her mother’s blood. Blotchy from crying. “Mommy?”

 

“Please,” Daryl said out loud, looking up towards the heavens. “Please, father, please ... hear me.” He didn’t know what to say. Ever since he had been thrown out, he had never raised prayers for his father, but he knew he could hear it. He had faith in him. “She doesn’t deserve it, please.”

 

His father didn’t verbally answer. But Daryl knew he had heard him when not a moment later the paramedics bursted into Carol’s home. He cradled Sophia against his chest as she sobbed her heart out as the paramedics intubated her mom, starting compressions as soon as possible and not even bothering to tell them where they were going before taking Carol away with them. 

 

Lucifer might have given up on their father, hating him and such. But Daryl knew better; he knew his father was everywhere, and he had answered his prayers. 

 

He was an immortal, and his love wasn’t. But kissing Carol softly as she fell asleep after waking up briefly at the hospital, he knew it was meant to be. His father had heard his prayers and he’d saved her … and by that, he’d saved him. Loving a mortal wasn’t going to be easy, but he was sure he was ready for whatever she brought into his life. 

 

And maybe … maybe he was ready to bring his new bride and daughter to meet his older brother. He could only wonder what Lucifer’s reaction to him having a child and wife would be. He would just have to deal with it. 

 

The bad boy turned good - known by humans as Saint Paul - had written for his father’s bible.  _ Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails. . . And now these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love.  _ Daryl had never understood his father’s love like Paul had, but in loving Carol he had learned to love his father. And in loving his father, he had learned to love himself. 

 

And as he laid beside Carol in her hospital bed, allowing his soft white wings to cocoon them in their warmth, he agreed with the teacher’s pet. He believed now,  _ love never fails. _


End file.
